The present invention relates to building construction and in particular to the construction of dwellings formed from spaced apart inner and outer walls in which the inner wall provides a load bearing structure which support the upper floors and roof structure etc., and the outer wall is formed of a weather resistant material e.g brickwork, timber cladding etc. A known construction of building is the Canadian timber frame house.
One known inner wall module is pre-assembled from a laminate of plywood, foam and plasterboard. Another known construction comprises two layers of cement fibreboard having a foam layer therebetween.
The present invention seeks to provide a load bearing wall panel which is supplied in modular form and which is dimensionally stable, and is light to handle,